


Consequences

by hopelessmikaelson



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Not a Love Story, Please Don't Kill Me, This is a Joke!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessmikaelson/pseuds/hopelessmikaelson
Summary: One day, while out by the lake, Hope ends their daily training session early when Alaric says something hedefinitelyshouldn’t have.





	Consequences

_“Dimiterre,”_ she said under her breath.

Alaric levitated off the floor and hovered in the air for a brief moment before being overturned involuntarily. His airborne body was then tossed harshly to the ground, landing on his back with a loud thud.

Hope followed up with an aerial flip of her own, landing with her legs straddled over Alaric’s upper body, and securely pinning the father-of-two to the ground.

“I win,” he said victoriously, entirely confusing the tribrid currently pressing him to the floor.

“How?” she asked in disbelief, “I have you _pinned_ to the ground.”

Alaric raised his head slightly to get a better look at the much younger girl’s face.

_“Exactly.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hate that I have to say this at all but, no, I do _not_ ship these two, **at all**.


End file.
